Vukmir
Vukmir is the main antagonist of the notoriously controversial 2010 live action Serbian horror film, A Serbian Film. He was portrayed by Sergej Trifunović. Biography Miloš beats and rapes Jeca's mother before decapitating her to induce rigor mortis and, later, a catatonic Miloš is raped by Vukmir's security. He then watches footage of Lejla voicing concern for Miloš to Vukmir, then restrained as her teeth are pulled out and she is suffocated to death by a masked man as she is forced to fellate him. The footage continues as Miloš is led to Jeca's home, where an elderly woman praises him for killing her mother and offers Jeca as a "virgin commune". Miloš refuses, threatens to cut off his penis and escapes through a window to an alleyway, where he watches an underage girl pass by as she is being pursued by a pair of thugs. He begins masturbating and is assaulted by the thugs before they are killed by Raša, who then takes Miloš back to a warehouse with Vukmir. As Miloš is guided onto one body, the masked man from Lejla's film enters and begins raping the other. Vukmir then reveals the masked man to be Marko, his victim to be Marija, and finally, that Miloš is raping Petar. An enraged Miloš lunges at Vukmir and smashes his head against the floor, initiating a brawl during which Marija bites off a piece of Marko's neck, then bludgeons him to death with a sculpture. Miloš wrestles a gun from a guard and shoots everyone except his family and the one-eyed Raša, whom he kills by ramming his erect penis into his empty eye socket. A dying Vukmir praises Miloš' actions as truly worthy of film. Miloš, having recalled his actions, including locking his wife and son in their basement before passing out earlier, returns home to find them. He and his wife agree that they and their son should die together, so the three gather in bed and embrace before Miloš fires a fatal shot through himself, Petar, and Marija. Description Activities A mysterious and sinister snuff-film director who was formally a child psychologist under the Serbian government. He hires the film's unbeknownst hero, Milos, a semi-retired porn star in a poor financial situation to participate in one of his movies to make enough money to provide for him and his family's future. Soon enough, all hell ensures. With the Snuff films he creates, both pedophilia and necrophilia are frequently used. Appearance Vukmir is a man in his thirties. He has dark-brown sinister eyes. He usually wears a dark-green vest and black trousers, which fit along his worrisome persona. Personality Vukmir is an inhuman individual, the ultimate personification of perversion, sadism and cruelty. He particularly enjoys ''destroying the innocence ''of other, thus, he has no qualms torturing and raping babies, children, women and to force his actors into even more perverted stuff. Unlike most mobsters who do their dirty jobs for greedy purposes, Vukmir consider snuff filming as an art; as such, he has absolutely no remorses for what he have done and even consider Miloš as his greateast actor. Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Barbarian Category:Betrayed Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Businessmen Category:Cheater Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Deal Makers Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Egotist Category:Enigmatic Category:Extravagant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Gangsters Category:Graverobbers Category:Greedy Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Misogynists Category:Misanthropes Category:Mobsters Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Nihilists Category:Oppressors Category:Perverts Category:Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Rapists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Slaver Category:Successful Category:Suicidal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Wealthy Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Tyrants